In lotto contests a plurality of single or double digit numbers are preselected and printed on tickets prior to the drawing. After the drawing, the winning numbers are announced. A problem arises in making an accurate and rapid check of the lotto numbers that have been selected by the participant. A number of variations of lotto games and lotto tickets are known in the different states in which games are sponsored. The tickets frequently include a large number of entries arranged one after the other according to the participants number choices. Trying to check each entry is exceedingly difficult for the participant who has to follow the winning number across the columns to verify that he has a winning combination. In the Michigan State Lottery, as an example, there are six columns of numbers with number possibilities ranging from 1-40 in each column.
A number of devices are known by the prior art for storing and for indicating certain digital information. One such indicating device showing the location in a parking lot is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,491 issued on Mar. 31, 1981 to Ernst et. al. for "Location Indicating Device." An additional memory aid for digits is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,312 issued on July 19, 1960 to A. R. Book for "Memory Aid." A still further reminder of numbers used for telephone numbers is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,857 issued on Feb. 11, 1975 to B. H. Brude for "Telephone Number Recorder and Reminder."